Crystal Salt
Crystal Salt is an illegal seasoning that is said to be found in a crystal form deep within the walls of the cave, and is shown to be a capture level of 30 due to the creatures that guard the caves. Appearance In its crystal form, it shows to have a pure white color along with what appears to be a black-like aura emanating inside of it, making it almost appear as if it is containing an evil spirit of some kind. When it is turned into it's dust form, the salt appears to show a mixture of white and black salt seasoning, sparkling as if there was multiple jewels in an arrangement, allowing anyone to put it in any kind of container or even make certain types of jewellery out of it. As Food In it's crystal form, it shows to be able to be consumed in that manner, similar to that of Rock Candy, allowing people to break off pieces of it, and eat it raw. When it is crushed into it's salt form, it shows to become an edible table salt that goes with incredible ingredients when it is sprinkled on it. However, despite it's edibility, the salt is extremely dangerous and very addictive if someone inhales or consumes it. Special Preparation Ingredient Cooking Method In order to cancel out the effects of the salt, it takes two different methods depending on whether the person prefers to neutralize it. In Crystal Form, the chef must begin by submerging it into King Vinegar in order to clear up the black-aura inside of the crystal, due to the cleaning properties that Vinegar often has, allowing the chef to create the salt without the severe side-effects. In it's salt form, the chef must add the salt with Bubble Water, boiling it at 100 degrees. When it begins to boil, the chef then pours a special three-layer filter as the water becomes Crystal Salt enriched, and easier to consume when used for cooking. Side-Effects If a person inhales the salt, or consumes it without properly disinfecting it, the end result is that the neuro-toxin found inside of it quickly spreads around the entire human body, infecting all five of the senses as the person is left temporary vegetative state. After a few seconds, they are released, but begin to show signs of hallucination, increased Dopamine levels that induce a chaotic state of mind, beta-blockers to most other senses, chemicals and areas of the human brain and often at times becomes an additive after the effects wear off, immediately causing double the damage and effect when taken again. Trivia *'Crystal Salt' is the first Narcotic Ingredient to have been created on here. *The salt is based off of the real-life drug, Crystal Meth. *The admins on the wiki do not condone drugs in anyway, Narcotic Ingredients are only used to further enhance the wiki and any stories that might involve them. *This article was created by Phantombeast, but is free use for all. Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Seasoning Category:Narcotic Ingredient Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Titan Forest